


Sunrise

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, fluffy fluff, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, listen, post series finalie, these two have been through enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus gets up to watch the sunrise, Zeb attempts to join him.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing I needed to write after seeing [this](http://straightuntilthelightsgoout.tumblr.com/post/175822410589/homotography-jeremy-hudson-by-jesse-ashton-see) slightly nsfw piece. I just want them to be happy.

Kallus quietly walked to the window. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Even after all this time Kallus still woke up at dawn whenever on planet. Luckily the sunrises on Lira San were soft and lingered longer than on many planets.

Zeb padded up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kallus’ waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Kallus smiled as he ran his hand through his rougher facial hair. Zeb’s deep rumbling purr emanated from his chest, the soft vibration soothing against Kallus’ back. 

“It really is beautiful here.” Kallus voice was still a bit sleep rough.

Zeb hummed in response, just adding another layer of vibration as his left ear flicked lazily. Kallus couldn’t help but smile. “The sky is almost the same color as your hair, but not nearly as soft.” Zeb emphasized his point by tucking his face in closer. 

“You’re just saying that because you want me to come back to bed.” Kallus couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Maybe.” Zeb held the ‘m’ extra long, and Kallus reflected at how much he loved it when Zeb got like this. Soft and tender, and still mostly asleep. Since they settled on Lira San they both had much more time to themselves, and more time to be gentle with each other. To make up for all the time they hadn’t been. 

Kallus wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, enjoying the warmth and light from the rising sun, but the it was well over the horizon when he finally turned in Zeb’s arms to face him. Zeb made a soft pleased noise as he hugged Kallus close and pulled him down as he fell backwards onto their bed. 

Kallus made an exaggerated ‘oof’ when he fell on top of him, causing Zeb to chuckle. 

“You got anywhere you need to be today, love?” Zeb’s voice was muffled against Kallus’ skin.

“Nope, not today.”

Zeb made another happy noise, ears tilted at a pleased angle. “Good, because I’m not lettin’ go.” To prove his point Zeb wrapped both his arms and legs around him, holding him fast.

If Zeb could be sappy, then Kallus could be too, “Nowhere I’d rather be than with you, love.”


End file.
